


How to Handle a Chainsaw

by orphan_account



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Lauren have fun at Lumberjack Camp. Karma watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Handle a Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting, because I accidentally deleted it. Sorry everyone! This was based on a conversation about Sandra Hill's Rough and Ready, specifically if "clunge" was a word that anybody ever used, and a prompt from someone in the chat.

"I cannot _believe_ ," Lauren Cooper said with a huffy pout, "that I am going to BLEEPing _Lumberjack Camp_. And with you, of all people."

Amy Raudenfeld rolled her beautiful eyes and smiled vibrantly. Lauren had been huffing and pouting for the entire car ride, which was thirty hours. 

"What's the matter? Can my tiny ballerina stepsister not handle her way around a chainsaw?"

"Ugh, and stop calling me that! We get it, okay? You're super muscley and you can pick me up--"

Karma turned around in the driver's seat, which was good timing because she narrowly missed hitting a moose. "How come I never saw you pick her up? That sounds way hot."

Amy waggled her lucious eyebrows. "Oh, it is."

"Forget it, Raudenfeld. You caught me off guard that time, but you'll never get another chance again."

"We're here!" said Karma, parking the car. 

"We'll see about that." said Amy, and she gave Lauren an evil grin. Before Lauren knew it, Amy had scooped her up and thrown her over her shoulder. She tried beating Amy's back with her tiny, delicate fists, but Amy, who had done all kinds of condition work outs to toughen up her muscles, just laughed. Karma jumped up and down, clapping. 

They checked in at the front desk, Lauren still draped over Amy's shoulder and shooting death glares at all the stupid little junior lumberjacks who were staring at her.  
"I see you're already getting ready for the girl-carrying race." said the front desk girl with a wink. 

"That's right!" said Karma. "Watch out Lumberjack Camp. Amy is the best girl carryer that ever carried a girl."

"Well, I had a wonderful coach." said Amy, looking at Karma with pain and desire in her eyes, which Karma completely failed to notice.

Karma and Amy held hands and skipped off to their cabin while Lauren made sqwawks of protest but nobody paid attention to her. When they got there, Karma swiftly locked the door and started flipping through her official Lumberjack Camp binder. God, she loved making binders. If she was being completely honest with herself, it was better than having sex with Liam Booker.

"Okay, we still have five hours before opening ceremonies. So we have plenty of time to get this room set up."

"I have a better idea." said Amy. She threw Lauren to the bed. Lauren's face was flushed, her hair was all over the place, and her blouse had come slightly unbuttoned, showing off part of her round, perky breasts. Karma was really into round, perky breasts. But not as much as she was into binders. "Looks like my tiny ballerina wants it bad."

"We should definitely get her into her lumberjack clothes." said Karma.

Amy jumped onto the bed, making the whole cabin shake, straddling Lauren and holding her by the wrists. "Why hurry? We have five hours. Right, tiny one?"  
Lauren wanted to say no, she wanted to knee her stepsister in the clit. But the heat of her lust was burning within her and all that came out was a desperate moan.  
Still pinning her down, Amy kissed Lauren with all the hardness of a Geodude, her teeth scraping against those perfectly-glossed lips. Lauren quivered beneath her, and they heard a tiny moan escape from Karma, who was seated on the luggage behind them eating popcorn. At least she had started to eat popcorn. She stopped when she realized how turned on she was.

"We wanna put on a good show for her, da?" whispered Amy.

Lauren nodded violently. She loved it when Amy used her cheesy fake Russian accent. Karma did too, but she had never noticed that it made her heart (not to mention her labia) flutter before. Wait, did labias flutter? Also, shouldn't lumberjacks be able to build sturdier cabins? Karma had felt it shake again but Lauren and Amy were too busy grinding on each other to notice. 

Amy flipped up Lauren's skirt, and pulled her black silk panties down below her knees. She moved her hands from Lauren's wrists--Lauren was too worn out to move anyway--and used them instead to gently but firmly keep Lauren's thighs apart.

Then Amy laughed. Lauren's pubic hair had been waxed into a little heart with a star in it, and inside the star was another heart. 

"What did you do, have a spa weekend with Shane?" 

"Maybe I wanted to give you a break from all that overgrown hippie bush." snapped Lauren.

"Hey!" said Karma.

Amy slapped Lauren's right breast, making her cry out like an injured kitten, or a girl who just had her breast slapped. 

"I've had enough of your insolence, tiny one. Apologize to Karma."

"I'm sorry Karma." Lauren muttered, fighting to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"Pathetic," Amy said, "but we'll work on that later." 

She slipped two cold fingers inside Lauren's clunge.

"Oh god." whimpered Lauren. 

"Whoa." said Karma.

"I know." said Amy, smirking devilishly. "Karma, you should feel her. It's like her clunge was made for my hand."

"Clunge?" wondered Karma. Was that even a word? 

"You better be putting more than two fingers in my clunge." said Lauren flirtatiously.

"Mmm I'm gonna plunge into your clunge." said Amy, smiling as she leaned down for another kiss, still working her fingers inside Lauren's clunge. 

Karma had never been more confused and turned on in all her life.

She was going to have to make a binder about this.


End file.
